Kill Or Be Killed
by transriot
Summary: Glory, a young 15 year old girl is chosen to be in the Hunger Games. Will she survive or will she perish by the other tributes or die of starvation and dehydration first?
1. Chapter 1

I tossed. I can't sleep. But can you blame me really? It's the night just before Reaping day. Poor male and female soul between the age 12-18 will be chosen to go to the Hunger Games.

I glanced at the sleeping figures next to me. Seven year old Phlox and eleven year old Vancia. I sighed. My older brothers slept in another bed across from us, our parents have their own room. One brother is twenty and the other is eight-teen. The twenty year old is named Glen while the eight-teen year old is named Patrick.  
>My father is a miner, typical for us being we live in District 12. My mother works with washing, sometimes her hands are numb and cracked so I sit by her with tea and telling her made up stories. Mother always says I have a wild imagination, everyone agrees. I tell stories to the families who children were selected sometimes after Reaping to make them feel better. The stories are basically the equalization to sweet syrup.<p>

I held onto the tiny little people. I sighed, my eyes for once felt heavy and I started to fall asleep. I woke up three hours later with the sun rising out the dirty window. I let go of my siblings and got a loaf of bread out and started to make tea. My parents woke up and started to do things. No one was talking. My mom choose the outfits and lay them all out.

I was the last to get dressed. I entered my room and saw what laid on my bed. It was a green dress with some purple at the tips. Next to it laid a ribbon that was a lighter green. There was also some shoes that were green. It was on of my mothers clothing. I slipped it on and along with the shoes.

My mom then did my hair, making my dark black waves feel like silk, she braided some protation the tied it up in a green satin ribbon leaving the rest down. I kissed her cheek. We all started to walk to the area were everyone waited. We were split into gender and age groups. I was with the other fifth-teen year olds. We all held hands. as Violet Trinket, Effie Trinket's sister walked onto the stage. "Welcome!" She shouted in the ridiculous Captiol accent her purple hair bounced as she threw one hand into the air. "We are here to choose the 104th Hunger Game tributes," she continued. All girls held hands tighter.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. She said the things she always says. "First, we shall start with the girls!' She shouted, still smiling that plastic smile. She rolled the ball with all of the girls names. "And our girl tribute is..Glory Vanderheart!" She shouted. My eyes widened, the girls grip on my hands lossened, they shot me sympathetic glances. Everyone knew me as the story girl. "And our male tribute is...Julain Smithers!" she shouted. I didn't know him to well. But I read a story to his siblings before. he had brown eyes and black hair, he was slightly tanned.

We all walked down then. We all walked into the little rooms. We all said good-bye to people. A girl came in, I recognized her from school. Her name was Lavender. She hugged me, "Good luck, Glory." She held her hand out to me. I looked at was inside it, it was a bracelet, made to fit on any wrist.  
>She slipped it on me. The bracelet was weaved leather with some red and yellow, making it look like flames on my wrist. It was lovely, it reminded me of burning coal. It felt welcoming. "I want you to wear this, it's for luck, never take it off. Got it?" She asked, I nodded. "Goodbye and good luck, Glory, may the odds be with you." She said reciting what they always say. She kissed me on the cheek and was gone. I realized, she was my friend, I was close with her even thought I didn't know it.<p>

I sighed. This will be a long trip. I was going away.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Justice Building, Smithers and I are marched to the train that is going to take us to the Captiol. Away from our home, our families and our life. To the place were we wait until the games. The games that will change us all. It's not a welcome thought to me. We met with a crowd, but turned away soon after all the bright lights of flashes of photos. I hated it, I felt like I was some new strange animal they found. I can just imagine that headlines; "New Species Found In District 12 The Glory Vanderheart!" it send shivers down my spin to think about it.

I refused to let my emotions show, after all, why give them a show now? As we entered the train, a shock and awe filled me. I didn't think this was possible. This train was more beautiful then the Justice Building. Words to describe it... there isn't any. It was just that beautiful. My eyes were wide with awe as my mouth hung open. The walls are a fabulous burgundy red, the carpets are lush and fluffy and are a pristine cream. I've never seen carpets before, well, if you count the Justice Building but that was my first time and this was my second. I felt like rolling in them.  
>I controlled myself though. I quickly closed my mouth and shook my head. In the corner of my eye, I could see Smithers walking around like he owned the place. His brown eyes glancing at everything. I noticed I was still standing in the same place I was when I entered. We are lead to our rooms. I glanced around mine. Violet knocks on the door a few minutes later, saying to get ready for lunch. Also to make myself slightly presentable. I opened the closet, a bit shocked to find clothes in there already.<br>I put on a simple white shirt along with jeans...jeans are rare in Panem. I walk out of my room to lunch. I've never seen so much food before in my life.  
>I think Violet notices because me and Smithers are eating so fast and putting as much as we can in our mouths. I stop for a moment to sip water, I glanced at our mentor. Her name is Mazi, she is the daughter of Katniss, a victor and Peeta, also a victor of the same game. Her dark hair was covering her face as she poked at her food. Her blue eyes seemed to be lost in thought. She glanced at me, I quickly glanced down and continued to eat.<br>"So." I heard Mazi say, I looked back up. "Do you two have any talents in fighting skills?" She asks her voice is very feminine soft but harsh, which is something she probably gets from her mother. Instantly, Smithers starts to boast on how he can throw several heavy items, most weigh more then me. He then says he is 'awesome' at knives. In which he throws a knife but misses, I instantly notice his aim and posture is completely off.  
>Mazi nods, I couldn't help but catch the slight giggle she gave off when he threw the knife. Violet scoffs, claiming that was bad manors. Mazi then looked at me, "And you?" She asks me. "Well, I'm good in hand to hand combat, I know archery and I can throw a knife better then him." I say, nodding my head towards Smithers who gives me a dirty look.<br>I couldn't help but smirk. "Well then, why won't you show us your knife throwing skills," Smithers says threw clenched teeth. I picked up my knife and threw it. It landed right next Violets' head, catching some of her hair. She yelps and gives me a look also. I look at Smithers who gives me a glare that burns right threw me.  
>Mazi head nods at approval. I get the knife again and cleaned it off with my napkin that was on my lap, which made Violet smile at the fact the I showed my manors. No one speaks afterwords, we eat in silence until we all go to our rooms. When we get to training, I'm going to train hard. Not to beat the Careers, but to beat Smithers. He is now my enemy number one.<br>I laid on my bed after puking in the toilet from all the food and cleaned my mouth and changed my shirt. My mind started to process all of this. I closed my eyes. I started to think of my mother, my father, Phlox, Vinca, Glen and Patrick. Where they inside our small house with the shutters closed while the rest of District 12 celebrates? Did they eat dinner or did they not because they had no apatite? How was Phlox and Vinca? Were they coping without their big sister? Was Glen pacing around the house like he always those when he's nervous? Was Patrick lying in his bed asleep after crying? And how was Lavender? Was she praying I will win? Was she hoping I kept the bracelet on?  
>So many thoughts filled my mind that I began to drift on into a nap. I woke up when Violet knocked on the door for dinner. I walked down to the dining room. My hair was still lose and was a bit messed up but I just ignored it. I poked at my food, I didn't eat allot being that I stuffed myself like a pig early today. Smithers must have a big stomach because he ate. I ate slowly, not wanting to have the same thing happen to me like last time.<br>Mazi talked with Violet. Mazi was actual quite normal. Her big blue eyes glinted as she spoke about her time as a tribute. It was glinting with fear, sadness, anger and joy that she won. Violet was new. She turned to me, "So, Glory, I couldn't help but notice your hair, may I ask who curled it?" She asked. I burst out laughing, Smithers choked on his food.  
>Violet looked confused. "Do you not have stylist?" She asked, confused. I shook my head, my dark curls fell perfectly as I did. "I was born like this, well, my mom brushed it and did the braid but other wise, my hair always looks like this." I spoke. Violet seemed baffled. "We don't have stylist in District 12 or any other Districts unlike the Captiol." Mari informed her.<br>Violet gasped. I laughed some more, Mari smiled. We finished, "Well," said Violet dappling her mouth with a napkin. "Why won't we watch the recaps for the reaping?" She asked, we nodded.  
>It went from 1 to 12. 1 had a girl with metallic hair and blue baby doll eyes, her name was Sparkle I think, names those parents name their children, the boy had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes to match. District 2 female tribute was plump, she had brown stringy hair and black eyes, the male had red fiery hair and grey misty eyes named Priest. Next was District 3's female tribute, she had a long face and had dirty blond hair and grey cat like eyes, I nicknamed her Cat-eye, the male tribute was quite a looker, but I felt no attractiveness. District 4 had two tributes, they looked almost the same that they could have been related with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. District 5 had a boy with blond hair and brown eyes, he looked tough and cocky his name was Ian. The female tribute had dark brown hair and blue eyes along with freckles that dotted along her nose and cheeks named Joy. I didn't pay much attention until it was District 11 tributes came up. One was a little girl, she reminded me off my sister, she was 12, you can hear the sighs of the people from her District, she had caramel brown skin and black hair that was lose and curly, her name was Vanity. The male tribute was big, probably 17, he was dark skinned with dark eyes, he was named Bruce.<br>Then came us, District 12. I couldn't help but notice that I was shaking like a leaf. I saw Smithers mother with a glum look, I couldn't blame her, she had lost on boy to the Games and she probably going to lose Smithers. The screen went black, symbolizing it was done. I went to my room, and slipped off my clothes entering the shower. I pressed some buttons and felt the hot water hit me, I turned it down a it, being more careful of what I press.  
>The water flattened my hair, it dripped when I came out. I wrapped myself in a rope, I hadn't took of my bracelet for my shower. I got dressed in pajamas, a night shirt with some pants. I laid down and fell to sleep. I woke up once or twice because of nightmares, then, thankfully had a peaceful slumber.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Today is opening ceremony. Perfect. I hope we get a good stylist this year, like the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I mean, the costumes so far have been dumb. Mazi's games were alright, alteast she wasn't nude or something. I eat breakfast and lunch before the prep team comes in.

I'm told to change into a white robe, which I do. I then wait for them to come in. I instantly take notice of them, one girl has green hair and purplish skin, making her look like some sort of alien, she is plump but not fat. There was another girl, she had a pixie hair cut that was teal, she was pale and had body tattoos all over, she wasn't thin, or plump she was both or a mixture. Then there was a male, he had glasses and beard, her wore earrings, he was also bald, he was pretty thin.  
>I then realized that they had said for me to take my robe off, I did. I felt embarrassed that I was naked in front of people I didn't know. They instantly poured hot wax over my body and pulled all the hair out except for the hair on my head of course. It felt stingy. And then my plucked my eyebrows and nose hairs for some reason even if they didn't show. It hurts really bad. I'm then put in a bath of some liquid or jelly or what ever substance this is that smells strongly.<br>Afterwords, they leave and I'm left to wait for my stylist in my white robe. The white robe against my tan skin and dark hair stands out allot. Finally, my stylist comes in. I glance at him, he had a pale red, natural I presume, hair and pale baby blue eyes that are wonderful. He looks friendly enough.  
>We start a conversation, in which I learn his name is Alec, which is pretty normal considering he's from the Capitol. He also looks normal, which tells you he hasn't done all those surgeries that they do for 'fashion'. "So," he said holding out a outfit, "Let's see how this suits you, hm?". I took it in my hands. I unfolded it, only to discover it was a body suit that was black that had flat plastic tubes that were from neck to ankles. It had a zipper in the back as well.<br>Alec helped me into my undergarments and helped me put on the suit. The suit had long sleeves that were not connected and were made out of some fabric. I also had a cape on that reached my knees. My hair was on my shoulders in the front but separated in a way so you won't miss a thing about the outfit. He then put on some make-up, he didn't put on allot.  
>My shoes were next, they were black ankle boots that went tightly around your skin. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned. "What's wrong? It fits perfectly doesn't it?" He asked me. I nodded, "There's nothing wrong it's just that.." My voice trailed off, "It shows your figure, that's wrong isn't it?" He asked me. I nodded, he smiled, "It's alright, your figure is lovely, so nothing to be really embarrassed about." He tells me. He then tells me I light on fire and glow like lava, " , Glory, the lava girl who was set to flames." He says with a smile, his hand spread as he did a semi-circle you can say with them.<br>I nodded, his smile makes me fell more secure. We then go to the waiting area with the other Tributes. I looked at Smithers, he had almost the same outfit but a bit different, like her didn't have the tubes down his body and the sleeves. Down were we wait, I can't help but feel as if the place is going to fall on me. It's musty down here and smells damp.  
>I look at the Tributes, I instantly notice Vanity and Sparkle. Sparkle walks up to me, "Oh whoa," she says, her voice is soft, and I noticed her eyes are teal, not blue. "You look amazing," she says, "Thank you, so do you." I tell her. She was a Career so I shouldn't trust her, but now that I notice, she seems so small, she's twelve I remember. She then walks away, blushing I think from the fact that she actually had the courage to step up to me. Vanity looks at us both, I can't help but want to hug them both, they remind me of Vinca allot.<br>I turn away from the Tributes and stroke on of the horses, even if I don't see it again, I named it Spirit. "Imma call you Spirit, do you like that?" I asked Spirit who nye's and nods his head. I can't help but smile. We are then loaded onto the chariots. I start to breath hard, Smithers looks at me with...worry in his eyes? Why? Alec gives me a smiles which makes me fell a bit better.  
>Smithers grabs my hand, I guess to calm me down but then I notice he's shaking like a leaf. I held his hand tighter, he stops shaking a bit and so do. The doors open and one-by-one the District Tributes roll out. I can hear the oohs and aas of the audience. And then we go on. I feel a tickle on my arms and back and fell warms all around my body. I hear a gasp, I look at the big screen to see I look like a lava girl or something. Smithers looks like he's a flame, well he IS on fire after all.<br>I can't help but smile, Glory, the lava girl who was set to flames. Alec was right, and so was Sparkle, I look amazing. I start to feel more and more confident as we continue. I wave and blew some kisses that people 'catch' and put into their pockets.  
>As we came to the end after going around twice, I can still hear the cheers. As soon as it's done, Smither's lets go of my hand as Alec and Smithers stylist, Abel, rip off our capes, Alec also rips off my sleeves. The tubes turn off, I think it ran out of power as well. The other Tributes were looking at us, some had ency, astonishment and anger in their eyes. Both Sparkle and Vanity eyes seem to be admiring.<br>After words, we are directed to a large building. We are rushed into an elevator by Peacekeepers and are told to press button twelve which Smithers does. "You looked great," he said, "You too." I replied. Those were the only words we shared while in there, it felt awkward. Once we got there, we are greeted by Violet, Miza, Alec, Abel and the prep teams.  
>I notice there is a cake, "Dedication to the Tributes who were both on fire and one was lava." Miza lit the cake up on the top, I noticed it had red deigns on the side, like lava almost. After the cake, Violet takes me to my room where I take a shower and change into my pajamas. As I laid on my bed, I played with my bracelet, twisting my wrist around. A random question pops into my mind, "Why isn't Haymitch, Peeta or Katniss with us? Why only Miza?" I asked myself in my head.<br>I might ask Miza that tomorrow, but for now, I ran through possible answers in my head. Maybe they didn't want anything to do with the Captiol or the Games after what happened, maybe they wanted to test Miza and see how good of a trainer she is. There could be dozen of more possibilities but I fell asleep before thinking of more.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and noticed something was wrong. My bed wasn't stiff and there wasn't two tiny figures next to me. I sighed and remembered I'm a tribute now. This morning routine has been going on daily. Today is day one of training. And finally, one-on-one with the game makers.  
>Then after the one-on-one are the interviews and finally, the games. Just the thought about it sends a shiver down my spin. Violet knocked on my door claiming that today was a "Big! Big day!". I moaned and rolled over, "Now, darling," she said using a nickname she and Mazi used " I know you don't want to get up but you have to." And with that she left.<br>I sighed and sat up going to the bathroom. I did the morning routine and got dressed. I got dressed in the training outfit. it was short sleeved shirt with 12 on the front and back in a red square. It had grey and red sleeves, the pants were black with red and grey stripes running down the middle. The shoes were made out of some fabric. The outfit was skin tight.  
>I walked into the dining area for breakfast. Mazi spoke first, "Whatever you do, do not show your true strength, save that for the private lessons." She instructed us, we nodded. Afterwards, Violet went down with Smithers and I to the training area. I looked around, we weren't late, which is why we left early so, even if we did go on time, we wouldn't be the last ones there. The rest of the tributes show up and we began to train. I remember Mazi's words and walk over to the weight throwing section. I pick up a ball, after being told which position is best and how to throw it.<br>I nodded. I threw the ball and it landed pretty fall away, it was heavy. The instructor did a improving smile. I continued to throw more until I couldn't take it anymore, my arms felt weak. I then walked over to the knot section fumbling around with the rope.  
>I looked around, most tributes were busy doing stuff they were good at. I looked for Smithers, he was at the camouflage section. I sighed, and gave up on trying to tie a knot. "Stupid knot," I muttered to myself as I walked towards the spear throwing section. Sparkle was there, she was throwing a spear and I have to admit, she was pretty good.<br>I picked on up and threw also, I wasn't pretty bad either. I missed at times but quickly figured out my mistakes and didn't do them the next time I threw. Behind Sparkle and I, Vanity was watching. I knew this because when I looked behind she was there, on her tippy toes, watching. She looked like a small bird. I didn't notice when Smithers had replaced Sparkle who was at my side.  
>"What are you going to show the judges during our private lessons?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Probably throw some knives and do some archery," I whispered back to him. "And you? What are you going to do?" I asked in a hushed whisper like he did. "What I do best," he whispered back. That confused me. What does he do best? I mentally asked myself. I sighed and shrugged it off.<br>We continued to throw spears until it was time to leave. I walked away into the elevator. Violet was in there, she pressed the button and up we went. I walked into my room and changed out of the training clothes, setting them aside for tomorrow. Tomorrow...tomorrow makes it two more days till the games.  
>The games, that was all on my mind as we ate lunch and dinner. I walked on to the top of the train and enjoyed the sunset. It reminded me of the sunsets I used to watch with my with my siblings after a long day. My family...my friends, all back in 12. And my body will go back to most likely...in a box.<br>Just the thought of it makes me sigh in depression. "There you are," I heard Smithers voice behind me "Mazi and Violet wonder where you went." He plopped down next to me. I just grunted in reply. "Watching the sunset?" He asked, I could feel his brown eyes on me, I nodded. He sighed, I looked at him. "What do you think is going to happen during the Games?" I asked him. "The usual stuff, people die and someone survives." He answered. This time it was his turn to ask, "What do you think the arena will be like?" I shrugged in reply. "I don't know, I just hope it's something we can use to our advantage." I told him.  
>He nodded, agreeing with me I guess. We sat there, waiting for someone to ask the question. "Are you scared that you might die?" He asked finally, I shook me head I 'no'. "Should I be? I mean, as long as I die with the knowing my family is safe, and as long as I die myself and not one of the Captiol's mutts, I'm not worried. I think death is actually a game, believe it or not, you don't lose when you die, you just get a new life." I told him truthfully. He looked at me, slightly shocked at what I just said.<br>"Are you?" I asked him. "I'm not sure..." He confessed, "I don't want to die, I am slightly scared of dying but then I'm not." Smithers told me. I closed my eyes, "I don't want to die a part of their games," I told him. "Neither do I," he replied. "We both agree on something for a change." I said with a slight laugh. He laughed a bit as well. "We better start heading down and into our rooms, we have a big! Big! Day tomorrow!" Smithers yelled mocking Violet. I chuckled, "Yeah." I stood up and walked down and into my room. I went to sleep after a quick shower and changing, tomorrow is a big day, we have to impress the game makers. I closed my eyes and drifted off.  
>The next morning, I knew it was time for the private training. I got dressed and ate some food. Next we went down. I was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, I fixed the shirt a bit. Smithers and I sat and waited for us to be called. One by one everyone was called.<br>First with one, then two, then three, then four, then five, then six, then seven, then eight and now they were one nine. The private training was secretive. Your not aloud to say what happened or what you did. Neither can the gamemakrers. I started to rock back and forth, me and Smirthers were silent. Tomorrow was the interviews then the games, the one thing I dreaded the most.  
>Finally, Smithers was called. He came out some minutes later, he looked stressed. Then I was called, I walked in, most of the gamemarkers were sober. Some were chatting. I went over to the knife area grabbing knives and threw them at some targets, they landed perfectly. I got some approving nods. But it wasn't enough for me to be happy.<br>So, I grabbed a bow and arrow, I pulled the string back and it sprung landing perfectly. I got several more nods but I was still not happy. Most of them weren't paying attention. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I couldn't do anything to them, being there was a forcefield around them. So, instead, I shoot several arrows all at once, this caught their attention. All landed in the middle. I walked off after being dimissed.  
>A while later, I was eating dinner with the rest when Violet suggested we watch the scores. So we did, we all sat down. They showed head shots. I was amazed when they showed Sparkles and she had gotten a ten, that was pretty high for a girl her size. Vanity also got a ten. They showed my headshot, I was shocked that I had gotten a twelve. A twelve, why that? That what was running threw my mind when I went to bed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and yawned loudly to Violet knocking on my door claiming we have another "Big, big day waiting us!" Causing me to sigh. I got up and did all of my morning deeds and got dress in simple clothing. Today was the interviews, which are broadcast live.

We're going to have the day to prepping us for it. Meaning we have to practice our walk, our talk, our attitude, how we are going to act. This was going to be difficult. I was never good at public speaking, especially for getting Sponsors for the Games.

I walked down into the dining room where the rest where. As we ate, I could Mazi and Violet talking about something. I couldn't hear directly but I know their conversation had to do with the interviews. "So," Violet started, clapping her hands together, "Mazi and I have decided who shall train or practice with who for the interviews." She finished with her fake grin.

I crossed my fingers under the table. _Please let me have Mazi, please let me have Mazi!_ I screamed in my head. "I shall be practicing with Glory," Violet told us, I wanted to scream out loud. "And Mazi shall be practicing with Julian." She finished, Julian smirked at me, he knew I didn't want to practice with Violet.

After some hours I was standing in high heels that pierced through me, no they didn't. But these shoes were just killing me! I sighed, perfect, this is just lovely. "Come on now, walk." Violet ordered me, I walked slowly, tripping and fumbling about in them.

Riipppppp! I stepped on the dress I was wearing causing it to have a gigantic rip. Violet sighed, I can tell she was getting frustrated with me. I smiled a bit, obviously uncomfrabtle. "Hold your dress up like a lady." She told me, mimicking the action. I did so, she slapped my hand. "Do not pull it pass the ankles!" She yelled at me.

I gritted my teeth. I was really hating this and I'm pretty sure she was to. "Ugh!" She yelled, clearly wasting her patients. I felt a bit bad. I had no skills in this what so ever and this was her first time being a escort for District 12. She was used to the other Districts, meaning 1 and 3.

After awhile, she gave up on me. I still felt kinda bad. "Okay, since we cant do the dress, let's practice on your sitting." She sounded tired, hell, I would be to. But Violet was hell bent on making me presentable.

I sat in a new dress, being I ripped probably a dozen holes in the last one I was wearing. "Cross your legs like a proper lady, one on top of the other." She instructed me. I did so, she seemed relieved that I can finally do something without ripping the dress or falling.

You can't really blame me. The dress weighs a ton and the heels are dreadful to wear, I will never regret the shoes I wear at home. The shoes are my brothers Glen's old shoes. They hurt but they work, we live in the Seam and are really poor as it is so it's hard buying shoes and clothes, most of the time, my father sews them, he tailors.

Now it was time to practice my talking. Throughout the whole thing I fumbled with my words and stayed silent. "So, Glory, what was your reaction to your named being called?" Violet asked, pretending to be Caesar. "Honestly, my reaction was that of shock." I replied, Violet nodded and smiled. She thinks I was catching on, but, she wrote those lines for me.

We practiced some more until it was time for us to get ready for the interview it self. I sat waiting in the same white rope as before. The prep team came. They seemed so excited. I guess because they got to do so many things to day. And the fact that I wasn't so much of hard work then I was when I first came here.

The shaved my legs being there wasn't that much hair left to wax along with my under arms. Ronnie, the thin female was now doing my hair. I had bathe so it was wet. She was cutting it.

"Honey, do you ever cut these split ends of yours?" She asked me, I shook my head slightly. She had probably cut off 2 inches or so. It didn't really matter. She had also cut it into a style so it framed even more around my face. Then I waited for Alec to come.

He came, finally. He had a bag with him, it had 12 on it. _Do they label are clothes to?_ I thought to myself. He pulled out a dress, well, it was really the under dress. It was a nice pale orange that was soothing and relaxing.

Alec helped me into the under dress then gave me the real dress. It shimmered and changed colors when I moved it. I touched it, it felt like satin, again, a fabric I had met before. I put it on. "Twirl." Alec said to me when I was in front of a full body length mirror.

I did, when I did, it seemed like I was a flame. Every time I moved, flames licked at my feet. It was impressive, and fun. He then had me sit down and he started to put make-up on me.

He choose my eye-shadow colors very neutral with the dress, meaning it was blue, red, gold and a hint of orange. He choose only a clear lip gloss for my lips, I could see that he was trying to make me seem neutral. He had put white eye liner on my water line, it made my eyes stand out. He put a very minimal amount of blush on my cheeks and I was done.

As we waited for the interviews. I took notice of the others clothing. Sparkle seemed to..sparkle. She was wearing a silver dress that sparkled. She hardly had any make-up, but her stylist decided to give her turquoise streaks in her metallic hair and metallic lip stick.

She looked nice. I looked back at the screen. Soon enough, I'm sitting down in a row in a chair waiting for my name to be called. I didn't pay attention to hardly any of the interviews.

They were going girl to boy, ladies first as it always went. "And now for Glory Vanderheart!" I heard Caesar say, I wanted to sink into my seat and never come out. I walked slowly into the interview seat. "So, Glory, being this is the 104th, the arena will have to be tough! After all these years, the game-makers must have many things up their sleeves!" He shouted, using allot of energy. "WHat do you think your chances are?" He asked me.

"I think it will be as normal as the other games, it's just a matter of life or death. I mean, yes, I do care if I die or not," I answered. "Well then, what are you scared a bit?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Should I be?" I asked back with a hint of sarcasm. He chuckled.

"So, Glory, tell me, what's it like at home?" He asked me. "Well, I live int eh Seam of 12 meaning that I'm poor. I have two younger siblings, one's a girl named Vancia, she's eleven then the seven year old Pollux. I have two older brothers and both parents." I answered. "I see. Now how did you get your score in the training?" He asked me.

"Now," I said with a slight giggle, "Caesar, you know ell enough I cannot tell you that."Some audience members laughed. "Aw, come on, just a little peek." He begged, I shook my head. He sighed playfully, "Now, do you mind, how do you like your dress?" He asked. "I think it's wonderful, Alec really did his best on it. Do you want me to twirl?" I asked, I was itching to twirl. "Oh would you!" Caesar told me. I stood up and twirled, I could here the gasp and cheers of excitement from the audience.

"Oh pleas,e don't stop!" Caeser exclaimed. "Twirl more! We're begging you!" He added along with the a audience. I sat back down, holding my head, "If I continued I will get even more dizzy!" I said giggling, called I must seem like a bamboo. "Alright," he said with a bit of pout. The buzzer rang and I stood up, so did he. "Good luck Glory, the girl who caught on fire." He said kissing my hand before I walked back to my seat.

I watched Smithers interview. He was almost like a perfect with Caesar. The two had the audience laughing loudly and cheering for more when Smithers sat back down. "And that is our tributes!" Shouted Caeser as we walked off.

Violet told me I was great during dinner. Mazi said she agreed. After washing the make-up off, we saw the clips. As I twirled during my interview, I did look amazing, not to flatter myself. I went straight to bed afterwards. I had nightmares about the arena throughout the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt a rock drop in the pit of my stomach. I felt the need to puke my guts out. Today was the day we go to the games. After all this time, we were finally going to see who will become the victor of this years Hunger Games. Sweet, sweet bliss...not. I knew I was going to be dead, but I didn't say it out loud.

I closed my eyes, praying this was all just a dream silently. That I will wake up in a couple of hours or minutes by Pollux for morning cuddling. Or I will smell the scent of my moms sweet fragrance as she helped my younger siblings dress. But instead I had Violet knocking on my door stating with a cracked voice that today was a 'Very big day!' What is with it and these Trinket sisters with the big days? Ever day that has to do with the Hunger Games is big.

Numbly, I sat up. I sighed as I went threw the morning things. This will probably be my last time brushing my teeth. I spit into the sink and washed my mouth and face before drying it. I dressed simply. I walked down to eat. Today, everyone seemed like a friend at this table. Even Smithers, who is probably on my To Kill list, but now I feel bad, he was nice and friendly, and it was nearly impossible to hate him.

I glanced at Mazi, her expression but her eyes read clear grief. Was she grieving for us already? I wondered. I glanced at Victoria, she also seemed pretty depressed. I ate as much as I could. I needed my strength in the arena and being in there with a empty stomach is not a good idea.

I stopped when I couldn't eat anymore. Not because I was full, because the sadness in this room had made me lose my appetite. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Mazi poking at her food lifeless. Poor woman, she's strong for not turning to Morphling or drinking with all the tributes she had mentored and lost during the past games.

I then glanced briefly over Violet, this woman was strong. Even though she was highly annoying with that damn accent! I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. We finished eating and the Avox's cleaned it up. Poor people, having their tongues cut off. Ugh! Am I feeling sorry for everyone today! I sighed in relief when I was alone to wait for Alec who'll come and get me prepared.

Before I was left to wait for Alec, everyone said their good-byes. I had hugged Violet and Mazi. Violet had to excuse herself because she was to overwhelmed with emotion. I don't blame her, I would leave also if I was able. "Any tips before we go?" I asked Mazi. She swallowed hard, "Stay alive. Look for water first, if you run past something in Cornucopia, grab it. Don't stop for it though, grab it when you can." She told us then left. I took it in deeply. I was then snapped back in reality by Alec.

We were in a hovercraft that will land and we will be escorted underground to wait till we go to the arena. I knew how this went, everyone did if they watched the games. Alec came and he put a bag with 12 on it in front of me. He opened it and helped me dress, even if I didn't need help, I could tell he just wanted to do it for this on last time.

The outfit had a green shirt that reached my ribcage in the least. I had on shorts that are a light tan or peach color. I was wearing fingerless black gloves which Alec let me put on myself. I was also wearing socks and boots for climbing or any sport really.

As we set in the waiting area, Alec gave me a brown jacket. "It soaks in heat whenever it's cold which will most likely be in the night and also lets in cold if hot. It's a useful item, do not lose it." He told me as he fixed the collar. I nodded briskly to let him know I understood.

She grabbed my wrist and tightened something around it. I realized it was my bracelet. I had probably left while I was putting on the gloves after I took it off, on the hovercraft and Alec grabbed it on the last minute. I smiled softly at him. We met each others gaze, his eyes were weld with tears. "I'm still betting on you. Remember that." He told me with his hands on my shoulders. I nodded once more.

I went inside this tube like thing. It was big enough to hold any tribute. I seemed to be filled with shock as it suddenly shot up. I was now standing in the open of green grass. I could see the woods, I glanced quickly around.

I could see Cornucopia, it was going to be a blood bath. I saw Julian, might as well call him by his first name. A little father away. He glanced at me then glanced ahead, so did I. Bang! A cannon fired, I started off. I was sprinting, aiming to get away from the blood bath about to happen.

I grabbed what I could as I ran, just like Mazi told me to. I ran into the woods, far away. I could imagine Mazi's strong voice talking to me. _"Don't stop, Glory. Your name means something. You are glory, keep running. Find water. Make a camp. Stay out of harm's way."_ Rang in my head. She had told me this during a training session.

I stopped after awhile. I was far away, my feet were aching and my muscles burned from the stretching. I was alone, at least from what I can tell. I sat down and looked at the items I gathered. I hate stuffed stuff into my pockets and had some stuff in my hand.

I opened something in my pocket. It was wrapped in cloth. I opened it, making sure I was alone once more. I saw and saw something that gave me more hope. It was knives, their were at least fifteen or so inside.

I had a book-bag. I opened it. I saw it had many things. A plastic container. Matches to start a fire. Some flares. String. And more items, but one made me a bit more happier, two correction. I had two water bottles, but they were empty. Meaning I had to find water on my own.

I packed the items back in along with the items in my pockets. What I needed was more weapons. Knives was not just going to cut it. But otherwise, I guess you can say I made out like a bandit. I stood up to set off again. I needed to find water.

I was going to let my instincts guide me. I hoped that, for whatever reason. Sparkle and Julian were safe and had something to protect them. I shook my head and focused, thinking about the things I must do.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been walking for hours. I'm hungry and tired, but I won't stop. Not now. I looked up to the sky, the location of the sun told me it was late noon, also known as sunrise. I continued, my feet groaned in pain, I couldn't stop till it was nighttime. I had already heard 4 cannons go off, not a lot for the blood bath in Cornucopia.

I closed my eyes and slump against a tree, sliding to the ground. My butt was now covered in speaks of dirt, but I didn't care. It was hot here, I know understood this outfit of mines. I had traveled far, I was pretty sure I was lost.

Getting on my feet again, I continued. I needed water and I needed it badly. My throat was scratchy and I felt light headed. I was dehydrated. My lips were beginning to crack and my tongue was as dry as sand paper. I leaned on another tree. I couldn't go on like this, I will probably die of thirst in a couple of days.

The sky is darkening, I better start setting up a camp or something. I pulled out a sleeping bag that was in my book bag and looked around. The sleeping bag is easy to match with the ferns and trees or anything really. It had several layers. One was the cotton, the second was a fly net, to keep insects out of course and the third was the stuff you sleep on.

The best bet I had was either a tree or some brambles, and I was not going to get caught in those. So, I decided with the tree. Plus, if I were to sleep in the brambles, sponsors were sure to think I was stupid or so. I grabbed the nearest branch and swung up. I continue to do this until I was sure no one can see me.

I was high up, I wasn't afraid for different reasons. For one thing, I was never afraid of heights. I also had this belt clipper that can attach to the tree, so I won't fall. Plus, I can see anyone coming towards me or anyone camping near here. Tomorrow, I will start looking for water again.

I went inside my sleeping back after strapping myself to the tree branch. It was very sturdy and sure to hold me. I closed my eyes and let my self drift off. I opened my eyes once more when I heard someone climbing the tree.

Instantly, I un-clipped my self and grabbed a knife that I had on my ankle. I wielded it to my "attacker". I could only make out certain features, but I was sure it was a girl. The figure put their finger to their lips. "Ssshhh, it's just me Glory." I recognized the voice to be Sparkle's.

"Sparkle?" I questioned, the figure nodded slightly. I sighed slightly in relief. "How did you find me?" I whispered briskly to her. "I followed you," she replied truthfully. "I thought you may need some help, you were struggling to find water." She told me. I nodded, I trusted her so I didn't feel _so_ mad.

She handed something out to me. "Here, it's water. And do not argue, just take it." She told me or demanded, I couldn't tell which. I nodded and took it, I sipped a few of the water, it realized my throat. I gave it back to her. "Where did you find it?" I asked her, "While you were sleeping, I explored. A lake isn't so far from here. We can get more tomorrow," she replied.

I patted next to me. "Come on, you can sleep next to me." I told her. She nodded and crawled in next to me. "It's better if we stick together," she told me. "Yeah, team?" I asked, she nodded. I smiled softly, wrapping my arms around her. She felt warm, she cuddled against me.

I fell asleep, so did she but she fell asleep before me. It felt nice to sleep with her close to me, it felt almost as if I was back home. When I woke up the next morning, she was still asleep. I sat up carefully trying my best not to wake her. She shifted, I feared I had woken the young girl with the metallic curls, but I realized she was still asleep.

I sighed a bit happier then I had been yesterday. I heard a yawn and saw Sparkle was waking up. We shared a short, brief smile, then I packed up and jumped down carefully. As I was on the ground, I waited for her. She came down landing softly like a snowflake beside me.

She began to lead me towards the water. "Why aren't you with the other Careers?" I asked her, she shrugged and replied simply. "I don't want to be with a bunch of stuck up people who think their better then the rest of us," I nodded. Understanding, but if one Career was gone. Who did they asked to join them?

We walked in a bit more silence until I once again broke it. "Who did...You know. Die in Cornucopia?" I asked her. She paused for a short moment. "That District 11 girl, Vanity I believe, the boy from District 2, my District partner and the other one I didn't have the chance to see." She told me.

I nodded, I felt a bit sad that Vanity didn't live. "Over here," Sparkle grabbed my hand and tugged me away, breaking me out of my thoughts. I saw the lake, gosh was it beautiful. It sparkled in the sunlight. I walked towards it. "Be careful, it's slippery." I told Sparkle, even though she had been here before.

I filled both of the water bottles. I packed one in the book bag and put the other on my waist. I got up and started to walk alongside with Sparkle. "We have to be careful though." She told me. I understood why. "The Careers are near here. I saw their camp on the here." I told her, she nodded.

We walked slowly. Making sure not to step on any leaves that are dead or sticks. As we walked, I thought about things we can do to take out the Careers. I saw their camp, it was very well. I threw a rock as we stop.

The rock got cut in half. They had traps and they were well hidden. I puled Sparkle next to me in a crouch in one quick movement. "What are you doing?" She asked me, I hushed her by putting my fingers to my lips. She looked at me for a couple of moments, her teal eyes filled with confusion.

I threw more rocks, making sure. The traps started again. I narrowed my eyes, how were we going to take them out when their were covered in traps. I moved more into a bush along with Sparkle when they came back. They didn't question the rocks, but they had someone moving and struggling with them. It was District's 5 boy.

Cat-eye moved like a cat as she pulled out a bow and arrow, pulling the string back and aimed messily where they had put him, he was gagged. She released the arrow and it flinged, missing him but giving him a scratch. She did it again, this time she hit him in the stomach.

The Careers yowled and cheered as they watched him bleed to death. I could feel Sparkle flinching as he bleed. My eyes were still on the bow, it was nicely made. I watched as she cleaned the arrows off. That bow and that shaft of arrows were going to be mine.

I made sure to watch their movements around the camp, watching as they ignored the traps. Sparkle watched too. Both of us were remembering the movements. It's easy to remember because it wasn't really that complicated. We got up and left to a area to make camp.

We started to plan. It took awhile but we finally got one. "We do this tomorrow." I told Sparkle who nodded. Just as we said that, two silver boxes with a parachute came floating down. One landed in front of me the other in front of Sparkle.

I opened mine, bread. I smelt it, it was warm. "That bread from my District," Sparkle looked at it. I then got an idea. "Open yours." I told her. She did, inside was goat cheese and bread also. I recgonized the bread. "Our Districts send us gifts, mines sent you a gift and yours send me one." I smiled at her, she smiled back. We split the bread and cheese. I went over the steps of the Careers in my head, tomorrow we take them out.


	8. Chapter 8

I scrambled around on the dry earth. It hadn't rain, I forgot what rain looked like with how busy my mines been and no rain. I glanced at Sparkle, who was currently rationing the food we have. Today we were going on a suicide mission. The thought of it made me shiver, I didn't know if it was weather in hate, pride or fear.

"Ready?" I asked Sparkle, standing up. She nodded quickly. We were heading towards the Careers camp, Sparkle is from 1 but she rather not be with them. We had a plan, we had saw the traps they had laid out in their camp. Sparkle noticed a next of Tracker Jackers in a tree near them.

She has good aim, so, they'll be in there and Sparkle will throw the rock to the Tracker Jacker's next. They will get angry and we will hide. The Careers will fall on their traps when running away, survivors will be stung possibly to the death. We are now crouched down near their camp. "Who's next?" I heard a male voice asked, "We need to take out those District 12 kids, their not going to win anyways." A female said. "Right, but how will we find them?" Another asked.

We didn't hear anything else except for screams and buzzing. Sparkle had threw the rock on queue. We ran, Tracker Jacker's behind us. We ran into the water, to wash away our scent being Tracker Jacker's can smell. I panted as I looked behind me. The girl from 2 was running away terrified. I wondered how many died? I heard the cannons, 1, 2, 3... No fourth.

I smiled weakly at Sparkle who smiled weakly back at me. "Three out. I hope it keeps the Capitol happy for now." She muttered low enough for only me to hear. I nodded in agreement. I began to walk back to their camp. "What are you doing! The Tracker Jackers might still be there!" Sparkle yelled running behind me.

I looked around, it all seemed clear. "I doubt it." I told her, looking down on her since she's only 4'3". She frowned, clearly not happy with my decision. "C'mon, it'll be fine." I promised her. She sighed, giving in. I began to walk again, she followed slowly.

We came back to their camp, all of their traps out of the dry dirt. Seeing the dry dirt reminded me of my thirst, the lake had dried up and now there's only a dry lake bed. I walked slowly forward, making a loud noise snapping a twig. Nothing. I beckoned Sparkle with my hand, she followed.

She seemed a bit relived to see there was no more Tracker Jackers. I scanned the area, it was a lot smaller then what it seemed from our positions. I walked slowly to a pile of weapons. Sparkle followed me, I grabbed the bow and the sheath of arrows. Luckily all were in there.

I turned to Sparkle, she had gotten a dart blower and some darts. It seemed like a good weapon for her since she has such good aim. I walked towards the food pile they had. I began to pack things we needed, Sparkle had told m which will do us good. I choose some dried fruit, some fresh apples, the juice will make up for water, some dried jerky and also some cheese and bread.

I stood up after packing the items into my book-bag. We began too walk again. Where we were going, I didn't know. But I wanted to see if we can find water, if we were able to reach the end, see what the Gamemakers did this year for the end of the arena.

Sparkle walked behind me. She had agreed to traveling with me when we made the allegiance. As soon as we did, our Districts sponsors sent us gifts. I wonder how much people pooled their money to send us the goat cheese and bread? I looked up at the sky, hot and fresh.

It made me think. When will the Gamemakers give s rain? we needed it bad. Why did they cut off our water in the first place? Was it to make our game harder? I don't know, and I will never know.

Thunder rumbled. I looked up and saw the sky which was clear and blue now grey and dark. It began to pour down heavily. "We need to find cover." I heard Sparkle tell me over the rain, I nodded to let her know that I had heard her.

We began to walk and look for shelter. I was careful not to slip on mud, and to make sure Sparkle didn't, I held her hand. She was warm, I pulled her lightly along as we crossed a large flat log. She was behind me. We crossed the log, we had crossed over a dry river bed that was quickly filling up.

Finally, we came towards a cave. Instantly we went in, I un-packed our items in the bag. The back-pack had made sure our items stayed dried. I packed them up again and put them in a corner of the cave. I took my hair out of it's messy pony-tail and shook my head.

I began to take off my jacket and shirt, luckily my undershirt wasn't that wet. Sparkle was doing the same. I didn't bother to take off my shorts but I did take off my hiking boots and socks. We found a dry spot and put them there.

I slid down the wall of the cave. At least is was raining. Sparkle sat next to me, I pulled her close like a teddy bear and began to drift off. I woke again when Sparkle shook me. I heard the anthem play over the pounding rain. We both peeked out to see the dead tributes faces in the sky.

I reclined back after it was done. Reassuming my place on the wall. Sparkle again sat next to me but this time I laid my head in her lap. There was no need for the sleeping bag, we were both so exhausted that we didn't care weather or not we were sleeping in it.

She played with my hair as I began to drift off. I felt her stop and noticed her breathing calmed, she was sleeping now. I forced myself to stay awake, staring at the mouth of the cave. I needed to keep guard. I sat up and sat closer. Knife in my pocket and on my ankle.

I looked at any direction where noise came from. I constantly put water on my face or shook my head to keep myself awake. I know I was being paranoid, but in the Games, you had to be. "Glory?" I heard Sparkle's soft voice behind me. "Yeah?" I asked her. "Why are you awake?" She asked me, "I wanted to stay guard." I answered truthfully.

I felt her lay a hand on my shoulder. "Go to sleep, I'll watch." She told me. Reluctantly I went into the back of the cave and curled up. We had set up the sleeping bag but didn't sleep in it, or she didn't sleep in it.

I kept one eyes open to the front of the cave. "Go to sleep, Glory." Sparkle told me in a stern voice. How did she know I was awake? I didn't know. I sighed and closed my eyes. Once I did, I realized how tired I was then how tired I seemed. I drifted of quickly.


End file.
